


Что тебе снится

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Фингону, вместе с Маэдросом приехавшему в Тол-Сирион навестить Финрода, снится странный сон





	Что тебе снится

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Walk in Your Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/463769) by Nienna29. 



> 1) таймлайн: около 30 г. Первой эпохи, между Мерет Адертад и Дагор Аглареб;   
> 2) ellon - эльф мужского пола (квенья)

Погожим утром Финрод бодро вошел в гостиную залу. Вчера стояла дождливая погода, убивавшая все настроение, а сегодняшний день обещался быть поприятнее. Запахи вкусного завтрака защекотали ноздри, и лицо Финрода осветилось ясной улыбкой, когда он заметил, что один из его гостей уже спустился. Лазурный взгляд Фингона на миг виновато метнулся от полупустой миски со сладкими булочками к лорду Тол-Сириона, но тот только рассмеялся:  
— Не волнуйся. Я прекрасно знал, что приглашаю на завтрак известных едоков, и должным образом подготовился. Кстати, а где Майтимо?  
— Еще спит, — с досадой ответил Фингон. — Словно не осознает, что прошло уже десять лет! Уж казалось бы, раз двое вступили в брак, то встреч наедине у них должно стать больше, а не меньше. Порог постельной неудовлетворенности я прошел года через три. Ныне мною владеет хищное безумие, — в подтверждение своего заявления Фингон напал на пятую булочку и продолжил: — К слову, ночью мне приснился сумасшедший сон.  
— О? Ну-ка, расскажи... когда прожуешь, если не возражаешь.  
Фингон фыркнул, но подчинился. Финрод терпеливо ждал. Зная воображение кузена, история того стоила.  
— Я вошел в мои покои в Барад Эйтеле, — начал повествование Фингон. — Вот только я уже был там.  
— То есть? — заинтересовался Финрод. — Хочешь сказать, что ты вошел туда, откуда только что ушел?  
— Нет, просто увидел себя, ждущего меня же в комнате.  
Бровь Финрода взмыла вверх.  
— В смысле, тебя было двое?  
— Именно! Два Финдекано, — подчеркнул Фингон, — и я вошел в комнату, где я уже ждал себя. Сидел на кровати в шелковой тунике, что носил когда-то в Тирионе. А потом я бросил на себя соблазнительный взгляд и предложил присоединиться. Уверен, ты можешь себе представить, к чему.  
— Безусловно, могу, — задумчиво ответил Финрод. — А ты хотел?  
Фингон разнервничался еще больше.  
— Да, и не просто хотел! Меня влекло к себе... очень сильно. Я видел себя таким, каким никогда прежде не видел. Например, осознал, что я невероятно красив. В жизни не замечал, какая мягкая и бледная у меня кожа или какие густые и гладкие волосы. Я жаждал потрогать их, запустить пальцы в свои пряди. И обнаружил, что уже подхожу ближе, а когда дошел- протянул руку и дотронулся до своего лица.  
Сказав это, он поднял руку и коснулся щеки, повторяя описанное, растворившись в воспоминаниях.  
— Мои щеки оказались удивительно нежными и теплыми. Я принялся целовать их. Потом поцеловал нос, лоб, подбородок, шею и, наконец, губы. Очень странно: целовать собственные губы, ощущая вкус своего рта с другой стороны. Меня переполняла страсть к самому себе.  
Финрод про себя подумал, что сон воистину странный, хотя в изложении Фингона он был настолько же захватывающим, насколько и сумасшедшим. Пока Фингон описывал свой сон и связанные с ним открытия, Финрод также узнавал для себя нечто новое. Он всегда считал, что во внешности Фингона нет ничего выдающегося — особенно с учетом его высокого статуса и сильного духа, но теперь тот предстал перед ним в новом свете.   
— Я принялся ласкать свое тело, — продолжил Фингон, — то есть, тело другого меня. Рукой я ласкал свои бедра, а затем толкнул себя на постель. Помню свой восторг от того, как легко я уступаю своим желаниям, причем я вел себя гораздо напористее, чем обычно в постели. Я немного отстранился и посмотрел на другого меня. О, как чувственно я выглядел — ноги раздвинуты, а губы припухли от моих поцелуев! Ноги раскинулась еще шире, когда я положил ладонь на внутреннюю поверхность бедра и двинулся выше. И то, как пальцы впивались в кожу при этом, сильно возбуждало. Майтимо говорит, что заниматься со мной любовью — значит познавать все богатство ощущений, но до этого сна я никогда не понимал, о чем он.  
Я вновь поцеловал себя, на этот раз более жестко, более властно, перестал гладить свое бедро и запустил пальцы в свои волосы, не прекращая поцелуя. Мне понравилось, и я застонал себе в рот. Почему-то мой голос никогда еще не звучал так низко, как в этом сне. Что по-настоящему царапнуло, так это то, что, когда другой я застонал в ответ, голос показался мне странным. Более высоким и хриплым — и в то же время все таки знакомым. Как бы там ни было, я начал целовать себя еще крепче, и моя хватка в моих волосах усилилась, и я даже немного потянул. Обычно мне нравится, когда со мной так делают, потому что это приятно, но удовольствие давать, а не получать, вышло каким-то более душевным. Я прекрасно осознавал, что весь нахожусь в своей власти. Никогда прежде я не хотел вырваться из пальцев, сжимающих мои волосы, но только теперь осознал, что если захочу вырваться, то это может быть очень и очень нелегко. Тем не менее, эта мысль показалась мне возбуждающей, и мой член в штанах был уже тверд.  
— Ты что, во сне действительно занялся любовью сам с собой? — недоверчиво уточнил Финрод. К его досаде, голос звучал ниже и чуть более хрипло, чем обычно, хотя он и понимал, что не стоит возбуждаться от рассказа кузена.  
Фингон от этого — и, возможно, от его вопроса, только усмехнулся.  
— Да, но подожди, я еще до этого не дошел. Кстати, что любопытно: моя жажда подчинить себя была тесно переплетена с восхищением и обожанием. Я начал стягивать с себя тунику, целуя, все, куда дотягивался. Поцелуи были нежными, и цель у них была всего одна — показать, как я преклоняюсь перед каждой частичкой меня. Я смаковал шелк кожи под своими губами, вдыхал свой запах, и от него меня окутывало уютом и покоем. О, как я ненавидел необходимость оторваться от меня и достать фиал с маслом! Когда я повернулся, я уже лежал и на животе, и я был как в огне — так велика была моя страсть к себе. Хм, обычно никто толком не видит себя со спины, и, должен сказать, у меня великолепная задница. Хотя сомневаюсь, что в реальности она выглядит так же замечательно.  
— И даже лучше, — вырвалось у Финрода, и он тут же зажал рот ладонями, словно боясь, что в горле притаилось еще что-то странное.  
Фингон вновь усмехнулся.  
— Успокойся, дорогой кузен. Мне отлично известно, в каком направлении простираются твои вкусы.  
Тот ощутимо расслабился и позволил Фингону продолжить припоминать необычный сон.  
— Итак, я... На чем я остановился? Ах да, я начал готовить себя. Не то чтобы новость, потому что обычно я и так себя готовлю. Но на этот раз на мне была мягкая шелковая перчатка, которую обычно надевает Майтимо — в те редкие разы, когда он меня подготавливает.  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп! — взмолился Финрод. — Боюсь, вынужден опять тебя прервать. Я не знаток мужской любви. Почему Майтимо приходится надевать перчатку, а тебе не приходится, и что за особые приготовления?  
— О, прости. Мне следовало объяснить понятнее. У  _ellon_  всего одно отверстие, о чем тебе, уверен, известно, — Фингон не щадил сил на подробности.  
— Ясно, — пробормотал Финрод, которому внезапно остро захотелось услышать это от Маэдроса, имеющего обыкновение в таких делах выражаться более абстрактно.  
— А Маэдросу нужна перчатка, — затараторил Фингон, — чтобы не поранить меня ногтями. Ты же знаешь, он вынужден отращивать длинные, чтобы лучше ухватывать все одной рукой. М-м... Меня он определенно охватывает лучше, когда...  
— Да-да, я понял, — более уверенно заявил Финрод, надеясь, что Фингон избавит его от сочных подробностей любовной жизни.  
— Хм, как я уже говорил, — продолжил Фингон, отчего у Финрода вырвался тихий вздох облегчения, — я готовил себя, но в этот раз все было совсем иначе. Во-первых, я плохо чувствовал все через перчатку, а во-вторых, меня не охватил привычный порыв побыстрее закончить с подготовкой. Так-то, когда я сверху, этот порыв причиняет мне много неудобств, но теперь меня совершенно устраивало все так, как есть. И в бесконечном поддразнивании себя я находил... некую низменную радость. Я с ума схожу, когда так делает Майтимо — особенно с учетом его невозмутимого вида и этой феанорской усмешки! Уж не скажу, на кого я сам похож, когда его дразню, но никакого злорадства точно не испытываю.   
Я выглядел так распутно, и так соблазнительно стонал и вскрикивал, отдаваясь себе, что моя кровь вскипела лавой, и я страстно хотел схватить себя и немедленно овладеть. Но я раз за разом твердил себе, что надо еще немного подождать, а потом еще совсем немножко... и так и шло. Наконец, я решил, что пора заканчивать с играми и взять себя. Я стащил перчатку зубами и овладел мной, как мне нравилось: быстро и жестко. Собственно, это-то меня и обеспокоило, поэтому я и рассказываю этот очень личный сон.  
Финрод кивнул и выпрямился в кресле, в роли мудрого советчика чувствуя себя в своей стихии.  
— Видишь ли, мне по-настоящему нравится, когда Майтимо груб со мной, даже когда он царапает меня, бьет, тянет за волосы или даже сильно, до крови кусает. Боль добавляет остроты удовольствию. Майтимо делает это, потому что знает, как я наслаждаюсь этим, но, когда я был груб с собой-из-сна, меня переполняло яростное, дикое желание власти. Мне  _нравилось_  причинять себе боль. Я смаковал вкус собственной крови. Никогда прежде я не испытывал подобного и, проснувшись, пришел в ужас. Откуда во мне такие чувства? Что все это может значить, Финдарато?  
Финрод задумался. Что-то вертелось в голове, смутно припоминаясь, и пришла пора проверить его теорию.  
— А во сне ты делал что-нибудь двумя руками?  
— Хм. Вот когда ты спросил, я осознал, что нет. Кажется, нет. И что с того? — недовольно спросил Фингон.  
— Все, дорогой кузен, все, — от того, что занятному сну Фингона нашлось такое простое объяснение, Финроду стало гораздо спокойнее. — Когда моя мать уезжала одна в Альквалонде, отец, помню, всегда при прощании говорил, что будет скучать по ее снам.  
— Мило, но как это связано с моим сном?  
— Напрямую, дорогой кузен.  
— Да прекрати талдычить одно и то же! Я знаю, что у тебя уже есть ответ, так говори!  
Финрод от души рассмеялся, но подчинился.  
— Сон, что тебе приснился, — не твой.  
— Тогда чей же? — раздалось позади Фингона и Финрода, и те вздрогнули.  
Маэдрос плавно проскользнул на пустой стул.  
— Прошу прощения, я припозднился.  
— Не волнуйся, — поспешил заверить его Финрод, уже полностью придя в себя. — Я велел слугам дать тебе отоспаться, пока сам не проснешься, поскольку ты наверняка устал после долгого пути.  
— Я так и думал, — пробормотал Маэдрос, взяв еще один кусок копченого мяса с полупустой тарелки — хотя Фингон мог бы поклясться, что буквально секунду назад тарелка была полна.  
— Так что там насчет сна Финдекано, который на самом деле вовсе не его?  
— Я как раз хотел сказать... — Финрод припомнил, на чем остановился. — Что Финдекано этой ночью блуждал не по своей стране снов. Он навестил твою, Майтимо.  
Маэдрос едва не поперхнулся последним куском мяса.  
— Финдекано, ты же не видел  _тот самый_  сон? Скажи, что нет!  
Фингон напряженно обдумывал новые сведения.  
— Если ты подразумеваешь тот, где меня затрахали до бесчувствия, то да, тот самый. Значит, я был тобой. Это многое объясняет...  
Фингон погрузился в размышления, а Маэдросом явно владела смесь стыда и отчаяния.  
— Не огорчайся так, — подбодрил его Финрод. — Это лишь означает, что связь между вами невероятно сильна.  
— Даже если и так, — отозвался Маэдрос, — но в моих мыслях есть то, что я хотел бы оставить при себе, а часть из этого только что раскрыли.  
Фингон в изумлении посмотрел на супруга.  
— Майтимо, ты что, хотел спрятать это даже от меня?  
— Особенно от тебя. Меня тревожило, что тебя оттолкнет знание о том, как глубоко в моей душе поселилась Тьма. Я не вынесу, если потеряю тебя. Без тебя я сойду с ума, Финдекано.  
Фингон раздраженно вздохнул.  
— Чтобы меня напугать, потребуется нечто большее, чем легкие садистские наклонности. Я знал, с кем связываюсь, когда заключал с тобой брак. И пусть я не пришел в восторг от этих эмоций, но мне нравится, что  _ты_  испытываешь такое ко мне.  
Глаза Маэдроса сверкнули.  
— Неужели? Продолжай.  
И тот послушно продолжил:  
— Поскольку так к пылу занятия любовью добавляется элемент риска — и возбуждения боя прямо в моей спальне! Давай воплотим твой сон в жизнь.  
Маэдрос повернулся в Финроду:  
— Как продвигается осушение рва, кузен?  
— Не смей меня игнорировать, изверг! — вскипел Фингон и швырнул в Маэдроса ломтем хлеба.  
— Позже, любовь моя. Пока что стоит вести себя прилично.  
Финрод усмехнулся. Разумеется, перед ним разворачивалась прелюдия, но в эту игру могли играть и трое. Обменявшись с Маэдросом заговорщическими улыбками, он ответил:  
— Неплохо продвигается, скоро закончим. Как мило с твоей стороны, что ты спросил...


End file.
